1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for deploying spacecraft, and more particularly, to a method for deploying multiple spacecraft.
2. Related Art
Spacecraft are launched and deployed to various locations to serve a variety of different purposes. Different techniques can be used place these spacecraft in their desired orbits. One technique that can be used is a lunar fly-by maneuver.
Salvatore et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,545) discloses a method using a lunar fly-by maneuver to transfer a satellite from a quasi-geosynchronous transfer orbit to a geosynchronous orbit. Salvatore teaches the use of three stages, including a second translunar injection at perigee to escape the final intermediate phasing orbit of the earth.
Salvatore et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,103) teaches the use of at least two lunar fly-by maneuvers to transfer a satellite from a quasi-geosynchronous transfer orbit having a high inclination to a final geosynchronous orbit having a low inclination.
Dulck (U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,454) teaches the use of gravitational assistance to place probes in heliocentric orbits in planes outside the plane of the elliptic plane.
Koppel et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,233) teaches the concept of placing two satellites on a launcher. The first satellite is placed directly by the launcher and the second satellite is placed in a lunar transfer orbit.
Uphoff (U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,249) teaches the concept of a lunar swing by maneuver and using the moon's gravitational field to achieve orbital transfers.
Meissinger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,235) teaches a step of applying an additional velocity impulse to a spacecraft by an intermediate target to assist the spacecraft in reaching a distant target planet.
The related art generally employs lunar flyby maneuvers and lunar gravity assist to establish geosynchronous orbits for satellites. This means that the satellites eventually orbit the earth after completing a lunar flyby maneuver. While these mission designs include a lunar flyby maneuver, none of these references disclose the concept of using lunar gravity assist to deploy a constellation of spacecraft about a celestial body different than the celestial body where the spacecraft originated.